Naruto:child Of Destruction
by Susanoo Totsuka
Summary: Born with a twin,who has the Kyuubi sealed inside of her,Naruto is ignored and forgotten,leaving him to hate his village.And when a Man by the name of Tobi finds him,offering a better life, what else could he do but accept. God Like NarutoxHarem
1. Prologue:Forget Me Not

A Fan Fiction Writer arrives on this site with the intentions of unleashing their stories in hopes of becoming a recognized writer. Not many make it... But somewhere along the lines, they have to stop looking inside of themselves for stories, and give other people what they want, hence why the Challenging of Fan Fiction Writers arrived upon this site.

Thus, I have contacted one of the greatest challengers on this entire site, The 'Challenger', and have gained his permission to write one of his challenges. And only under his approval, will I continue it. And thus, the first Challenge I've undertaken, begins... Here...

Prologue:Neglect Of The Promised

Minato Namikaze, The Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure No Sato, sat upon his long time summoning boss, Gamabunta, his eyes casting a glance downwards to where a battle waged as he held a newly born child in his arms. A clearing, an area that had once been a part of Konoha's great forest, was now crushed into wood and debris, Bodies littered around with blood washing through the crushed area. Lifting his head, the blond haired man's eyes landed upon the cause of the destruction: The Kyuubi No Kitsune.

The Nine Tailed Demon had attacked Konoha, under the control of a strange, masked man that the blond had narrowly defeated by sneakingly placing a seal of his Hirashin on the man's body before using a contract seal on the man, thus severing his control over the Demonic Beast. However, the damage, was done. With the seal of his wife, Kushina, broken and her too weak to survive a second sealing, the Kyuubi had set its site on Konoha.

Thus, why he held the child in his arms. There was no way that a human being with completed chakra coils could withstand the sealing process, as the Chakra would eventually overload the Chakra Coils, causing the death of the Human, and leaving the Demon Fox to once again wage its hellish war on Konoha. Thus, the only living being that could have a Bijuu sealed inside of them, were newly born children. They who held uncompleted Chakra Coils, that could grow and adapt to the malicious chakra. And, luckily enough for the young Hokage, two children had been born, his own maternal twins:Naruto and Nami Uzumaki-Namikaze.

The man had grabbed his youngest child, Nami, and had rushed to the battlefield in hopes of containing the demon inside of his child, even at the cost of his own life. And now he stood on the head of Gamabunta, facing the nine tailed demon, as he placed his child down onto Gamabunta. Minato took a deep breath as he watched the demon bring its giant paw down onto another battalion of his comrades, before bringing his hands up to preform the necessary seals for the forbidden jutsu he intended to use. Only for a pair of old, wrinkled hands to grasp his wrists, stopping his attempts.

"What do you think you're doing, Minato?" An elderly voice questioned, Minato's eyes landing on the face of his predecessor, Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Third Hokage.

"I'm fulfilling my duties as Hokage of this village, Hiruzen. Giving my life away today, so that they may see another." Minato replied sadly as he looked back to where the Kyuubi continued to move ever closer to their position. "And I don't have much more time left, Sarutobi! So-"

"-Let me Preform the Jutsu." Hiruzen interjected, Minato's eyes widening before narrowing into slits.

"What did you just say?" Minato questioned as he pulled his hands out of the old man's steely grasp.

"You heard me, Minato. Let me preform the jutsu. You're young, so full of promise and have so many years to go before your time comes. And you have a family to look after now! I'm old, and only have a few years left before my death. My wife has died, and my sons are grown. I have completed my life span here on this Earth, and it is time for me to go. Minato, let me do this, let me have this final honor." Sarutobi spoke, shocking the blond haired Hokage to his core as tears came down the cheeks of the elderly man.

Reaching Forwards, Minato places his hand on the former Hokage's Shoulder, nodding. "If this is what you want... I will not stop you, Hiruzen. This is the container I have chosen, my youngest child, Nami. Just go through the hand seals and... You know the rest. I would wish you well in your after life... but..."

"I know Minato... Let me finish this before this Demon of Hell can cause anymore damage to our village. Goodbye, Minato, it has been an honor to work beside, and for you..." And with these words, Sarutobi walked forwards to the red headed baby, Minato stepping back with a large frown upon his face, watching the Sandaime Hokage Forfeit his life, much as he had almost done.

~Five Years Later~

And so life continued, families reuniting, the village reconstructing, and the people moving on. Nami was announced as the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi No Kitsune, as the 'Hero' of Konohagakure No Sato. And the village simply _adored_ her. Along with her two parents, Minato and Kushina Namikaze. Normally, it would have been fine, a nice happy family, living long and happy lives. This was not the case that everyone would think as they gazed upon the happy family.

With their attention focused solely on the Red Headed Child, the parents, and village, had allowed one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze to simply fall through the cracks. His entire life, shirked aside as if some not wanted annoyance that everyone had stumbled upon. _'Truthfully,_' The boy thought to himself as he walked through his village, viciously kicking a stone and allowing it to fly down the street with tremendous force. _'I don't see how they don't find her annoying. With her obnoxiously loud voice, and kill me jumpsuits. Hell, I tried those Orange monstrosities on... I felt as if I was the bulls eye on a target. I wonder how much she'll love that color when an enemy Shinobi spots her and cuts her oh so perfect head off... Heh...'_

Naruto allowed a chuckle to fall from his mouth as he shook his head. Continuing his track, Naruto looked to his side. Walking the ramps made to reach the top of the Hokage Monument, it was easy. Even easier using chakra, yet Naruto refused to show any skill he had gained in his Ninja Arsenal, remembering the last time that his _father_ had seen him do something.

~Flashback~

"Dad! Dad!" Naruto called, waving to the older man, who he seemed to be an exact replica of. Minato looked over his shoulder with a frown, stopping the training that he had begun to do with his sister, Nami.

"What is it, Naruto? Can't you see I'm training your sister? She needs all the training I can give her, and your cutting into that time!" Minato spoke to the boy, forcing his smile to drop. It was always like this. Nami this, Nami that, it was as if he wasn't even important to his Parents, and never would be.

"I'm sorry, dad... I just wanted to show you something that I learned how to do today!" Naruto exclaimed, his smile once again lightening up his face.

"Well hurry up, I don't have all day!" Nodding, Naruto took in a deep breath before turning away and charging towards the nearest tree before he jumped, pressing his feet to it. Nami held her hand over her mouth as she struggled not laugh, expecting her idiotic brother to fall on his back. But her image was not to be as Naruto ran up the medium sized tree, a blue substance covering his feet before he kicked away, back flipping away and landing on his feet. Nami's mouth dropped. Her father had tried teaching her to do that specific thing for several days, and her stupid brother learned it in less than one? "Naruto... Have you been spying on my training with Nami?" Their father questioned, a confused look coming onto his son's face.

"No, I-"

"No, stop right there, Naruto. I told you that your sister need to be trained early, she's the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, and I just can't train you! I told you that you'll get training at the academy in three years, and what did you do? You went and spied on us. Naruto, I'll punish you for this later."

"But I didn't-"

"Naruto! If you're going to sit and lie to my face, go to your mother, I'll send a clone with you and have her punish you! And then I'll deal with you when Nami and I are done!"

"But-"

"No buts, Go!"

~End Flashback~

In truth, the Weasel Anbu, Itachi, had, slightly, taken him under his wing so to speak, having said that they both shared a life without a proper childhood. And so, the Anbu would train him one day each month.

Naruto sighed, having reached the top of the Hokage Mountain, staring out across of his village, hate rising in his chest. Why him? Why did he have to be the forgotten Child? The one that no one cared about? Why couldn't somebody take a prolonged interest in him, just once? As the thoughts entered his skull, they were broken as a deep, war veteran voice spoke from behind him. "It hurts, doesn't it?" It asked him, forcing him to swirl around, gasping in shock at what he found.

A man, obviously older than him, stood a few feet away, having snuck upon Naruto. He held the same type of spiky hair that Naruto himself had, though it was completely black. He wore a black cloak with red linings extending down well past his knees, allowing him to see the ninja sandals that the man wore. The cloak was decorated with red and white clouds. Upon the face of the man was a swirled mask the color of orange, a wince coming from Naruto at the sight. And, in the single eye hole that Naruto saw, was a red eye, three 'comas' spiraling inside around a black pupil.

"You have the same eyes as Weasel-San." Naruto spoke flatly, turning away from the man to stare back across his village, disdain clear on his face. "And what do you mean... It hurts?"

"Ah, yes, 'Weasel-San', Itachi... The only student that I have taken under my wing thus far... And what I mean, child, is that it hurts... Being cast aside, ignored. your words falling on deaf ears. They, Konoha and the Uchiha clan that is, did that to me once before as well. They all turned their backs on me, and it hurt. But, through my hurt, hate awakened, as it has in you, and I left this village. I left in spite and returned once to burn it to the ground. I was defeated, by your father." The man spoke, Naruto creasing his brow.

"Why are you telling me this? I'm not my father, you shouldn't have a vendetta against me. If you're telling me this so I know why you're going to kill me, don't bother, my father couldn't care less about me."

"I know child. I'm not telling you this because I plan to kill you, I am telling you this because I am offering you a way out. An opportunity that I didn't have. An opportunity to become strong."

"I don't even know your name... Why should I even listen to what you're saying?"

"Because I've noticed you. I've watched you since birth, Naruto. You surpass your sister, and every other person in this rat infested village, in potential, yet, Itachi and I are the only ones to see this... I will confide this in you, Naruto, the Uchiha Clan will die soon. They're preparing a coup, and your father will eventually tire of them... Itachi will leave, and come to me then. What will you do then? No one to teach you, no one to talk to... No one to notice you..."

"I... Fine. This village never appreciated me, they always cast me aside for my damnable fool of a sister! If Itachi is truly leaving with you, then so am I."

"Very good, Naruto. Get your possessions, I will collect you when you are prepared to leave-"

"No. I don't want any memories of this life. I am ready to leave now. But first, I want to know your name." The orange masked man tilted his head, before nodding slowly in confirmation at what the boy had spoke.

"Very well. My name is Madara Uchiha. You may call me Madara-Sensei when we are alone, or with just Itachi. If we are surrounded by anyone else, you may only address me as." Before speaking any further, the man cleared his voice, going from its war veteran deepness, to that of what sounded, almost like, a twelve year old. "Tobi!" With this, the Man turned from him, walking away comically before glancing over his shoulder. "Well? What are you waiting for, Naruto-San, come on!" The man called, waving his arm in an exaggerated motion.

Naruto, put off by older man's ability to change from veteran to child in a matter of seconds, followed along slowly as he watched the man walk animatedly. _'He wears an orange mask, most likely to cover his face, to put up a facade of a child like man when in fact he's a war veteran... Madara Uchiha_..._ I've Heard that name before...Mother was telling Nami something..._

"Naruto." 'Madara' spoke, once again in his deep voice. "We're heading towards Amegakure. We need to be there tomorrow, and you won't be able to keep a steady pace with me to get there in time. Get on my back, I promise that this trip won't be _too_ uncomfortable for you." Naruto nodded his head cautiously as he climbed upon the man's back, though releasing a scream as the man sank into the ground in a lightening fast manner.

And then, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, was lost to the village of Konoha.

~Ame, The Next Day~

Naruto walked, silently, beside the form of 'Madara', down a hallway as the lightning of Ame illuminated the way. The two had arrived in Ame within minutes after vanishing into the Konoha Hokage Tower. Of course, his body had basically rejected the quick long distance travel, vomiting blood being one of the lesser side effects, all of which had worn off by the current time. The blond haired boy sighed as he cracked his neck, looking up towards his new caretaker. "So, Madara-Sensei, where are we going?" The boy questioned curiously, Madara smiling behind his mask.

"I'm glad you asked, Naruto. We're going to a gathering of an organization... _My_ organization. Akatsuki. We're a group consisting of S-Rank Criminals. Right now, we're very few, but we we will grow. Maybe not to outstanding Numbers, but we will grow."

"So, if this is _your_ organization... They know who you are behind your mask?" Naruto questioned, his response being a negative shake of the man's head.

"No, only three people know of my true identity. They are the ones the others assume to be the leaders. They go by the names, Pein and Konan as well as my quick agent spy, Zetsu. In front of the other members, do not let slip my true identity, Naruto. It would be very bad, should you raise my ire by doing so."

"Right... If I may ask, Madara-Sensei, thus far, who's in... Akatsuki?"

"As I have said, Pein and Konan belong to Akatsuki. They are the ones you should least worry about. They will raise no hands against you as long as you belong under my supervision. Itachi is a part of Akatsuki, though it is not seen yet. He will come to join us, as I have told you, upon the destruction of our clan. The other members are: Kakuzu, a very old ninja, one who fought the Shodaime Hokage, Zetsu, Kisame Hoshigaki, Former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and Orochimaru of the Sanin, also formerly of our village. Does this satisfy you?"

"Hai, Madara-Sensei." Naruto spoke quickly, absorbing the information given to him.

"Good. Take notice of these men, Naruto. For they will all, alongside myself, train you as a member of Akatsuki."

"They'll be my Sensei's to?" Naruto questioned as they came upon the doors that lead to the Akatsuki Gathering. Glancing at Naruto from the corner of his eye, Madara Shook his head, answering that one last question before entering into Tobi.

"No, they will be more of...Lenders of Knowledge. They will give you Knowledge, yes, but they will not be your senseis. Not like I." With this, Madara cracked his neck whilst clearing his throat. "Now come on Naruto-San, We don't want to be late for Leader-San's meeting do we!" Not waiting for a response, Tobi burst through the doors into the meeting room, raising the ire of those within.

"It's really fairly scary how he does that so quick and efficiently..." Naruto mumbled to himself a as he watched Tobi stumble over his cloak. Shrugging it off, Naruto silently entered the meeting room, closing the door behind himself. For a split moment, as the lightning outside struck, one could almost swear that they saw the overlapping image of Tobi placed over Naruto, with few key differences...

That's it for the first chapter. Yes, I know Madara isn't Tobi. Frankly, I don't like what Kishimoto is turning Naruto into, and how he's doing it, but oh well. As in the Manga Madara will just be another alias for Tobi. To Challenger, I thank you for allowing me to take up this Fan Fiction Challenge. Until Next Time, Farewell.


	2. Chapter 1:Experimenting Life

Here I am with the second chapter to this story. Hopefully I won't have as much trouble with this one as the last. Prologues are always my weakness as it's the first chapter that sets the tone for the rest of the story, and what you use to get the ball rolling. And it's just so hard to get it going at a rate that's good for that specific story.

Never the less, here is the 'First' chapter to Naruto:Child Of Destruction:

Chapter 1:Experiments Of Life

Naruto looked around as the rocky walls passed him by. Beside him walked his sensei, Madara Uchiha. "Madara-Sensei, where are we going?" The boy questioned, drawing Madara's attention to him out of the corner of his eye. Madara shook his head as he glanced around as Naruto had before speaking to his apprentice.

"That's very simple, Naruto. It has been exactly one year since I have taken you out of the holds of Konohagakure No Sato." Naruto nodded. It was true. It had been exactly one year to the day since Madara had rescued him from his oppression. And, true to Madara's words, Itachi, under the orders of Naruto's own father, slaughtered his clan before coming to Join Akatsuki. And Akatsuki itself had indeed grown, but only adding a few members: Deidara, the mad bomber of Iwa, Sasori Of The Red Sands and Hidan, a follower of a religion called the 'Jashinism'.

Also true to his words, the Akatsuki had begun training him. Orochimaru teaching him the use of hand picked Jutsu, as well as Kenjutsu with Kusangi. Kisame with Kenjutsu. Madara and Itachi, however were the most prominent teachers.

"I know that, Madara-Sensei, but what does that all have to do with our current situation?"

"As it has been one year, your body has grown, and it is now strong enough to undergo a few... Experiments preformed by our Akatsuki Member, Orochimaru, and myself."

"Experiments?" Naruto questioned hastily, Madara allowing his smirk to be known as a chuckle released itself.

"Yes. Do not fret, my pupil. In the past year that you have known me, have I led you astray to where you were hurt, or in a position where your life was in danger?"

"No, Madara-Sensei. It's just that-"

"Do you wish to become stronger?" Madara questioned. "Strong enough that you may be able to do what I could not, and burn Konoha to its rotten foundations?" The answer didn't need to be spoken as Naruto glanced down to the dirty ground that they walked on, a steely look bringing itself into his eyes. "Then trust me, Naruto. Allow me and Orochimaru to do what we believe we should. Do not fret, we have strong medic on hand."

"Will I die?"

"I can not foretell that, Naruto, I can only do what I can to make sure you make it through these in the utter most perfect health. Do you trust me? To lead you onto a better path as I have done so this entire past year?"

"... Yes, Madara-Sensei. I trust you." Naruto replied, Madara nodding in satisfaction as he opened a door, allowing Naruto to step inside where Orochimaru and another man stood beside of each other.

"Ah, welcome, Naruto-San... Tobi... We were just preparing for Naruto's experiments. Are you all ready?"

"Yes." 'Madara' responded in a voice between his own and Tobi's. "I must go for the moment, please fill Naruto in on what you plan to do to him today, and throughout the experiments. Don't be late for _Leader-San's_ meeting, Orochi... It wouldn't look good on your reputation." With those words spoken, Madara quickly left Naruto alone with the two other men.

Orochimari released a sadistic laugh before he began speaking. "Always one who separates himself from the rest... Come, Naruto, we must begin your experiments. We won't do much today, but implant a few of the bloodlines we have collected today." Naruto nodded as he walked forwards, past Orochimaru to where a third man stood, motioning him forwards.

"Do you truly believe he will survive these experiments, Orochimaru-Sama?" The man's subordinate questioned, Orochimaru once again laughing.

"Yes... He was in the womb of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki for nine months, the chakra from the demon should have effected him in a way none of our other subjects have been subjected to be like. Begin the experiments with your partner, for I do have other things to do. Keep your working written down in journals. Remember, _do not _over expose too many Kekkei Genkai. We want to make sure that his body will be able to adjust properly. Whichever you use doesn't matter to me all that much."

The subordinate nodded to his master as the man turned and left him behind. Looking around, he found that his partner had already subdued Naruto, the boy laying strapped to a medal table, IV's and Liquid feeders already in place as he approached. "You work quickly. Good. Our goal today is to bond, at the very least, two dojutsu, a body manipulating implant, and three elemental manipulation Kekkei Genkais."

_~Doctor's Journal, Day One_

_Today we have begun our experiments on our new subject, Naruto Uzumaki. Today we have begun the bonding of the Dojutsu of the Child, Ranmaru. I do not know how Orochimaru acquired the DNA, and I wish not to ask. Alongside of this, we have also began the process of bonding one of Orochimaru's Subjects, Kimimaro Kaguya, the Dead Bone Pulse Bloodline. At the moment, it is impossible to know how well the Kekkei Genkai has or will bond nor will we until we awaken the subject, which will not be for a while._

_Finally we have injected the DNA of three others into the child. The DNA consists of those who use special Elemental Release. The three that we have chosen to begin with are: The Boil Release, Crystal Release and Dust Release._

_Again, we have no idea how well these have bonded and will not for some period of time when he awakes. We can only hope that Orochimaru-Sama's assumption on Naruto absorbing a small amount of Kyuubi's Chakra while in his womb is correct._

_End Journal Entry~_

The doctor glanced up from his entry as his test subject began convulsing violently. "Is something going wrong already? We can not tolerate failure this early!" The man called to his partner who sat, studying the boy's vitals as he scribbled away in a journal.

"No, nothing's wrong. It's his body bonding with the Kekkei Genkai. I understand you're knew to the process but it's not a pretty site. The combination of Kekkei Genkais, especially the multitude that Orochimaru-Sama and the creep Tobi want done can easily break down a person's vital and molecules. That's why we have stabilizing Dna and Kekkei Genkais on the side, just in case there is a breakdown before we have them implanted."

"You seem to know a lot about this."

"I do."

~Timeskip, 5 Months~

Tobi and Orochimaru stood, side by side, as they entered the experimenting lab that Naruto was held within, seeing Orochimaru's two subordinates standing above him, both holding syringes firmly in place as they injected Dna into the young Namikaze's body. Tobi tilted his head to the side as he observed Naruto, who did hold many differences to him now. The child had grown in size, though he lacked the muscle for it from having been subdued so long. His blond hair was now a greyish blond with streaks of red. as he continued to observe Naruto, Orochimaru began speaking, just as the two pulled the empty syringes from the boy's body. "How has our subject been doing?"

"Spectacular for the most part." One of the men spoke as he watched the child's reaction to the new Dna before scribbling it down into his journal.

"For the most part?" Madara questioned, eye narrowing.

"Yes, there have been a few instances where the Dna has collided with each other, as we expected, and began breaking down parts of his body. Luckily, we were prepared and had the correct Dna and side Kekkei Genkais to help stabilize him as well as help his progression."

"Yes... Well, what Kekkei Genkais, and other Dna's have you been able to bond into my apprentice?" Madara questioned as the second Medic, the one with more knowledge of Kekkei Genkai bonding, spoke out.

"We began with one of the seven swordsman of the mist, Raiga's, apprentice Kekkei Genkai, as well as the Dead Bone Pulse and three Elemental Manipulations:Boil, Crystal, and Dust Release. From there, I was able to process how well they bonded to the subject. Over the course of the five months that you have left him with us, we have bonded the following bloodline and Kekkei Genkai's to the boy: The Byakugan, which was tiresome to do as bonding Dojutsu is always the hardest, end even harder when combining more than one. In the end, because the two dojutsu you gave us go against each other, we had to implant them in different eye sockets. Later down the line we may be able to bond another, such as the Sharingan, to one of the eyes, as long as they don't negate each other.

There are really no body bloodlines out there beside the Dead Bone Pulse, However, there are Dnas out there that have the effect such as Kekkei Genkai do, such as some of the Dna you have sent us from members of you Organization. We have implanted the Mad Bomber's Dna, as you can see by the mouths that have grown on his hands. We estimate he should be eligible to create bombs with clay as he does. We have also used the Dna of the Jashinist, though we have no idea how it has effected him besides his hair. Orochimaru-Sama sent a shard of Kisame Hashigaki's Samehada to us, which we had to use what little Kyuubi Chakra we could that Naruto gained from his mother, to absorb it.

While you can not see it, the boy can will his skin into the scales of Samehada and absorb ones chakra. It's a very inspiring sight. We have also combined the Dna you sent of this, Zetsu, though we can see no difference from him yet. The only other Dna from Akatsuki we used, that would have any effect, was the Dna of Konan. However, this is where one of the snags came in. Along with her Dna, we injected the Dna of one of Orochimaru-Sama's earlier projects, Suigetsu's Dna into the boy with it, and the Dnas coupled with the Dead Bone Pulse began fighting against each other, his molecules confused to as if they should harden the bones, transform him into paper, or turn him into water, and it became extremely confusing.

We thought that we had lost the boy, but we came up with a quick and efficient make up. Another of Orochimaru-Sama's subjects, Juugo. His dna is that of which allows him to turn his body part into objects, and we used this to the effect where it held combine the other three. Basically it was taking a risk adding as fourth body enhancer along with the ones that were breaking his body down. It worked however."

Tobi nodded thoughtfully as he watched Naruto who continued to lay strapped to the metal table. "And what Elemental Releases have you Put into him, besides the three you have mentioned?" He questioned the two men as Orochimaru left them to observe the Remaining Dnas.

"Not many. We've had to focus on the other Dnas and Bloodlines, but, we have added a few. Normally this could be one of the hardest and most dangerous to do, but with the Kyuubi Chakra whisking itself away to absorb them, they have been relatively easy. The ones that we have infused into him, beside the first three, are the Explosion Release, Dark Release, and Ice Release. We tried to also infuse the Blaze release, unfortunately, besides the Dna that Itachi Uchiha Donated, the boy would also need an implanted Sharingan. And that is an infusion that's completely dangerous at this point, so close to the other Dojutsu Infusions."

Madara nodded, his own sharingan eye staring down at the boy as he continued to lay, not making a single movement. "Okay. Taking into consideration the remaining DNA that you have, how much longer, if going at the quickest rate you can without having any backlashes, will it take to bond the rest of the Dna with him?" Madara questioned the two men who looked at each other.

"I'd have to say... Three to Four more Months, Two if we just throw caution to the wind, but I wouldn't suggest this as this could completely unravel the project." The more knowledgeable of the two spoke, gaining a slow nod from Madara.

"Fine. I will return in four months for my apprentice. Have him up, walking, and prepared to leave." Madara ordered, turning and once again leaving his student alone in the experimental lab. Orochimaru released a sadistic chuckle as he watched the man.

"Four months? That's plenty of time for my plans to take action... Go at the rate he ordered you, I want my next vessel to be ready with all of the Dnas we have here by the time I make my move."

"Hai, Orochimaru-Sama!" The two men replied with bows as the Snake Man slowly began to leave, chuckling.

~Timeskip, 4 Months~

Orochimaru stumbled through his underground experimentation lair, holding one of his hands, which was now nothing more than a stump gushing blood. The man had, idiotically, attacked his partner, Itachi Uchiha, on the idea that he would be able to steal the young Uchiha's Eyes. He had not accounted for the boy to be even stronger than he, the snake Sanin.

The Uchiha had retaliated and cut Orochimaru's hand off in defense, forcing the elder ninja to flee. Reaching the room that held his 'donated' test subject, the snake like man thrust the doors open, his eyes glaring at his two medical ninja inside, both of which who stood by an awakened Naruto, kneeling on the ground. "Are the experiments finished? Is he stable?" Orochimaru questioned the two men, drawing their attention.

"Hai, Orochimaru-Sama, however, I don't think-"

"No, if you are intent on questioning me at this exact moment, you don't think at all. Now move aside!" Orochimaru commanded of the two, who quickly did as they were ordered, hoping to not raise the ire of their master.

The Hebi Sanin raised his hands in front of his face, forming a single hand seal before his neck and fangs grew in size. Shooting forwards as Naruto brought himself from the ground, Orochimaru latched onto the child's shoulder. Naruto released a scream of pure pain as the feeling coursed throughout him like fire. The boy clutched onto his shoulder, stemming the short flow of blood as Orochimaru's head continued to linger in front of him, chuckling.

The victorious chuckle was cut short, however, as a black gloved hand struck out, grabbing the man by the middle of his elongated neck, a red sharingan eye blazing with rage. "Attacking my apprentice, Itachi, is one thing, as you already know by the loss of your one hand." Madara Uchiha's War Veteran Voice growled to the snake man in rage. "But attacking Naruto, my apprentice, what will be my legacy... And marking him as _yours_? That is the sin that will bury you deep into the Earth, Orochimaru."

With these words spoke, Madara withdrew a Kunai, spinning it dangerously before bringing it down as Orochimaru's Medics watched in shock. The decapitation was not meant to be, however, as Orochimaru released his Jutsu, violently bringing his neck and head back to his body, which was already sinking itself into the ground. "My work is done. The boy will come to me when the mark has made its impact on his mind, in search for power. And he will be my next vessel."

"No, Orochimaru, he will not. I will make certain of that myself. Be warned you damnable Sanin, if we ever cross paths again, you will be but another head that I will sever from a body." Madara warned, though the snake man responded with his usual chuckle as he disappeared into the ground of his lair. The Sharingan wielder swirled on his heels, glaring at the two remaining Medical Ninja. Pointing his apprentice, the man, snarled towards them. "Help him. Bring the pain down, subdue him, do whatever you have to! I'm sending a Kage Bunshin back to my base to study a seal for this, if you haven't calmed him down by the time it dispels, you will suffer the same fate that your master will!" The man exclaimed as the two ninja nodded quickly to the orange masked man, rushing forwards to do what had been ordered of them.

_'Do you truly believe you have won, Orochimaru?'_ Tobi thought to himself as he sent his shadow clone away to do what he had been spawned for, all the while his vision remained on the 'Curse Mark' that had been placed upon the boy's neck. _'I will just train him to use the power you've given my apprentice to kill you... Killed, by your own creation... You truly are a delusional fool...' _

Chapter Two is finished. And, as it appears, I did not have any more luck with it than I did with the Prologue, as this is still to get the ball rolling... I guess my true talents lie more with a smarter, older Naruto planning, talking and battling. Anyway, until next time, Goodbye.


	3. Chapter 2:Training Hate

Here if the third Installment of my Fan Fiction response to Challenger's 'Child Of Destruction'. Once again, just to make sure every one understands, since I am an author of fan fiction, I own no rights to Naruto, or Naruto affiliations as they all belong to Kishimoto.

Now, without farther ado, welcome to the 'Second' Chapter of Naruto:Child Of Destruction:

Chapter 2:Training The Hate

Tobi stared at his apprentice at Naruto as he came from his room wearing a short sleeve netted shirt and a pair of black pants. It had been three months since Orochimaru had attacked Itachi and Naruto, betraying Akatsuki. After the incident, Tobi has researched seal and had placed the best he possibly could upon the child, though the chakra from it continued to leak from the Curse Mark over into Naruto's chakra coils, much like his sister, Nami's, bijuu leaked chakra over into her own.

Since the experiments had begun, the, now, Seven year old child had gone through many appearance changes. His blond hair, now a greyish blond with streaks of red. And his once bright blue eyes were now mismatched, two different Dojutsu in each eye. The right held a glowing blue eye, the other, the clear, pupil less eye of the Hyuuga clan. His face still looked like a carbon copy of his father's. He had grown another few inches taller, bringing him up to the perfect height for a child of his age. And Madara had brought him back to par in muscle mass. His once tanned skin was now pale, rivaling Itachi.

"Why did you want me to get up so early, Madara-Sensei?" Naruto questioned, drawing Tobi out of his observation.

"Ah, Yes. You see, Naruto, I had all of those experiments preformed on you because I wanted to make you stronger. However, just having the ability to be powerful, doesn't make you powerful. Therefore, you begin your actual training today. Not with me, but the other members of Akatsuki. Today you will train with four, as you're still getting used to being able to move around once again. Those Four will be: Deidara, who will teach you how to use those mouths on your hands. Sasori, who will teach you the art of Suna's Puppetry.

The others will be Kisame and Hidan as Itachi and Kakuzu have both been sent out on solo missions. Kisame will, of course, continue to teach you in the use of a Zanbato, but he will also explain Samehada so you can understand the ability to absorb another's chakra using it better. He'll also train you in the use of water jutsu, but not today. Hidan will explain certain aspect of his religion, just in case you gained any side effects of it.

Do not get comfortable training easily, though. Once you are more recovered from the experiments you will be training with more people, each and every day, until I deem it time for you to quit their tutelage. Now, Deidara is awaiting you in the training field. Do not prolong his wait." Madara ordered as Naruto nodded, leaving for his destination.

~Deidara~

"It about time you got here, Yeah?" Deidara spoke irritably to the blond haired child. "I was getting tired of waiting."

"Sorry, Deidara-Sensei, I-"

"Save it, Yeah. Leader-Sama explained what I'm to do. The ability to make explosives from clay with the mouths on your hands is very simple. You put the clay inside the mouths, Yeah? Once inside, will it to create any form you want it to, and then add chakra to it through the tongues. The bombs won't go off automatically, yeah.

You can store them, carry them along with you, seal them, but they will only go off when you call out, Katsu. Understand?" Deidara questioned the young boy. Naruto squinted his eyes as he nodded slowly, thinking on what the older man spoke.

"I think. So you put the clay in the mouths, add chakra and then say Katsu... Is that all?" Naruto questioned, the older blond's eye widening, Naruto almost automatically wishing he hadn't spoken those words.

"Is that all? Is that all! That is the worst question I have ever heard in all my years as an artist, yeah! No, that's not all, you have to form it, make it into a masterpiece, treat it as the true form of art it is, Yeah!" Deidara called out angrily at the boy, whom backed away, raising his hands into the air, signaling his forfeit.

"You're the sensei, so whatever you say is truth, or at least that's what I've learned from... Never mind. So, um, do you have any clay that I can practice with?" The blond raised an eyebrow at he boy before he nodded slowly, reaching down into one of his pouches.

"You're eager, Yeah? Here's some of my scrap clay, it's actually some of the easiest to turn into bombs, Yeah." Naruto nodded in, slight, understanding as he took the scrap clay from Deidara, rolling the clay into two separate round balls before placing them down into the mouths, which closed and began chewing on the clay eagerly. "Right, now think of anything that you want to turn it into, a bird, rat, spider, yeah?" Deidara instructed the boy who nodded in understanding.

Naruto closed his eyes and began imagining a small bird, the mouths beginning to chew with even more aggression as the head of two birds began protruding from the boy's hands. "Good, you're doing good. Now, I know you've been taught chakra control, so channel it into you hands so that it will be fully charged when it's prepared. Don't care about the timing, the more you practice, the quicker you'll be able to do it, yeah."

Taking a breath as he continued to listen to Deidara's instructions, Naruto slowly began channel chakra into his hands as he clenched his eyes, it becoming harder to focus on the image that he wanted the clay to take. "Don't lose focus, and don't stop the steady flow of chakra! If you do, it might blow up on you, yeah!" The older man warned as Naruto slowly nodded, continuing to keep the steady flow of chakra into the clay as he imagined what form he wanted it to take.

Within seconds the form of two birds sat in front of him and Deidara, the later who nodded as he examined the small birds. "Good, now will them into those trees over there. Just think it, you made them, they are an extension of you and your chakra, and therefore all you need is for a thought and they will obey, yeah." Naruto nodded as he took a deep breath, willing the two small birds to the tree Deidara had ordered. And to his amazement, the birds fluttered their wings before taking to the air and landing on tree branches of the tree. "Good. Now, all that's left is for the trigger words, Katsu, yeah. So, why don't you see the true beauty of this art?"

Shrugging, Naruto opened his mouth, "Katsu!" The boy called out loudly, the birds glowing in an illuminating light before they expanded blow themselves, and the tree, to bits and pieces. Naruto ducked down as the powerful blast sent debris everywhere, keeping himself protected from it. "Perfect, Yeah! I'd like to have you try more, but our time is up for today, yeah. We'll move on to the bigger working later, yeah. Now, you need to go find my partner, Sasori. He's waiting for you in his lab, it's marked 'XXX', yeah." Naruto nodded as he stood to his feet, rushing from the training grounf as he waved over his shoulder.

"Thanks, Deidara-Sensei, I'll see you next time!"

~Sasori~

As the door to his lab opened, Sasori didn't even attempt to raise his head from his head as he continued tinkering with a large figure on his work table. "You're late." the red head spoke without emotion as Naruto bowed in apology to the older boy.

"I ran behind on time with Deidara-Sensei." Naruto responded, finally drawing Sasori's attention to him.

"Deidara... That explains it. I heard him screaming about his 'Art' early. Must have been you that triggered him. I appreciate that. His art is nothing more than bombs that blow things up. My Puppetry is the true art, an art that will last a lifetime." Sasori spoke as he returned to tinkering with his puppet before sighing. "You won't be learning how to control the puppets just yet. You need to master your chakra to a better extent than Leader-Sama said you have.

So today, you will be learning about the ins and outs of puppetry and will begin to construct your own puppet, if we have time for that. Now, the art of puppetry if really fairly simple, if you have the control and know how to do it. You channel chakra from you fingertips to your puppet, bringing the puppet alive. You will twitch your fingers in certain ways that will give direction to your puppet.

You must memorize every command as the slightest wronging of a command, and it could end your life, the Puppet having done the exact opposite you wanted. Once you begin to command your puppets you will most likely need all ten fingers using the 'Chakra Strings' to control them. As time progresses and you begin to fully master your chakra, however, you will be able to control hundreds of puppets with just one finger, thousands with all ten.

But let's not get ahead of ourselves. There is also the forbidden art of _Human_ puppetry. It's the art of taking a dead body, cutting it open, removing all organs, and replacing the insides with the tools that we use with regular puppets, or ones that we believe may work. Human puppetry is a harder art and can only be achieved by a person who truly want to become a puppeteer. Human puppets are harder to control, so we will wait and see if you truly are someone who can come to be on par with me. Are there any questions that you want to ask me about the art of puppetry?"

"Not right now, I think that, so far, I understand what you're saying."

"Good. We have about thirty more minutes left before you have to leave. Do you see that table beside of my own, the one with the puppet parts, tools and instructions? Start working on your first puppet. As this is your beginning, I have kept the instructions, tools, and parts simple, however, as you grow in knowledge of puppets all of those will become harder until you're wracking your mind to figure them out." Sasori spoke, Naruto nodding in understanding of the instructions as he walked forwards, sitting down by his sensei, and begging to work on the puppet as he followed the instructions. And so the two sat, in silence, for the rest of their remaining time, only the sound of tools being used making any noise. Raising his head after thirty minutes, Sasori's eyes widened as he found that their time had run out. "Naruto, as much as I've... enjoyed... Your company, you have to move onto your next teacher. I believe that the next person waiting for you is Hidan. Just look for the room with the circle holding an upside down triangle in it... Good luck kid."

"Um... Thanks, Sasori-Sensei! I can't wait until next time!" Naruto called as he exited the room, enjoying the sudden attention from the S-Ranked Members.

~Hidan~

"What the fuck took you so fucking long!" The silver headed man called as Naruto raised his hands, eyebrows creasing.

"I'm... actually on time, Hidan-Sensei..."

"Yeah, well I expect you to be early next time you little shit head! Do you fucking understand me?" The man questioned as he stood to tower above Naruto, who slowly nodded, his mind trying to understand the need the man had to curse so often. "Good! Now... What the fuck am I supposed to be doing here with you?" The man questioned, Naruto creasing his brow again.

"Your Dna was placed inside of me during an experimentation. You're... Supposed to be teaching me about your religion, just in case that any of the side effects of your religion have passed over to me." Naruto responded to the older man who frowned in response.

"Well it ain't that fucking hard to understand. I follow Lord Jashin, God Of Slaughter! I bring him his sacrifices, and he bestows upon me his almighty gift of immortality. That reminds me, I need to go pray after this bullshit. Anyway, there's nothing important other than that." Hidan spoke, walking away as he waved to Naruto over his shoulder.

"Wait! Nothing? No special technique, or-"

"Well, yes I have a fucking technique you damn moron, how am I supposed to send my sacrifices to Jashin-Sama! Fuck, think before you speak!"

"I'm sorry, but, how do you use the technique? I mean, that may very well be what I gained from you, besides the hair tint that is."

"... Fine. During my rituals, I stab my opponents and taste their blood, swallowing it while I form Jashin Sama's symbol on the ground. You must remain in Jashin-Sama's ritual circle, but once there you are invincible. You will enter a state where you resemble Jashin-Sama, and at that point you can stab away at your organs, but instead of hurting you, it kills your opponent. Does that answer your Kami Damned question?" Hidan questions as he continued to walk, trying to escape from the smaller boy.

"Yes. Is there anyway we can find out if I have your ritual Technique?" Naruto questioned the man who finally stopped, staring over at the boy who continued to pester him.

"Yes. You can fucking go to a village, pick out some unlucky bitch, cut them, draw Jashin-Sama's symbol in blood, lick their blood off your blade. If you transform, fucking great, if not, then you just wasted your fucking time, so good luck!" And with those words, Hidan finally Sunshined away from Naruto, intent on getting rid of him.

Shrugging as he glance at the time, Naruto spun on his heels. "I guess I can go look for Kisame early."

~Kisame~

Naruto grinned as a familiar, blue skinned, shark like man came into view. Kisame Hoshigaki had become a friend of sorts to Naruto. "Kisame!" Naruto called as the blue man turned to see him. Kisame nodded his head in greeting as Naruto came into steps beside of him.

"What are you doing finding me so early, Naruto? We aren't supposed to train for another forty minutes."

"Hidan-Sensei ditched me."

"Hidan? That explains the cursing from earlier. Anyway, I guess we can go ahead and get your training out of the way for today. We're not going to train with Zanbatos as you're still recovering from whatever experiments were preformed on you. Anyway, I'm supposed to explain to you the chakra absorbing technique of Samehada.

It's the scales of Samehada that does the work. It comes into play when the user, that's me, is in danger or in battle. Once those requirements are met, the scales come to life and begin absorbing my opponent's chakra. That's all that I can really give to you. What you need to work on is will the scales forwards, and willing them to grow and shrink at your demand."

"Is there anyway you can help me with that, Kisame-Sensei?" Naruto questioned the blue skinned man who shook his head no.

"I've only ever fused, so to speak, with Samehada. I've never just... had its scales. So you're really going to have to try hard to bring this ability to the surface on your own."

"Right. I guess all strengths have to start somewhere. I guess I'll use the remaining time of today to try to bring the scales forwards." Naruto spoke as Kisame nodded, turning on his heels as he began walking away from the younger boy.

"Just keep in mind that if you can't will it forwards at the moment, then you may only be able to draw it out in battle at the current time, until you're stronger." Kisame spoke over his shoulder as Naruto nodded, trying his best to will the scales forwards.

~Tobi~

Tobi's single red eye glared down onto the blond haired child as he continued trying to will the scales of Samehada forwards, his arms becoming like that of a fish's. "Soon... Soon, the elemental nations will be mine... and it will be with the help of my greatest creation." With a cackle the man disappeared, never seeing Naruto's eyes travel to his hiding spot, a frown clear on his face.

This Chapter was not any easier than the last two for me, and bored me to write for the simple fact I could really do nothing more than have them talk. However, the next chapter revolves around an older, fifteen year old Naruto, so I will be able to have more fights, and a stronger Naruto. And remember, this is a God Like Naruto fic., so if you think he's too strong, your mother fucking skippy bastard. Until next time, goodbye.


End file.
